


overthinking

by daturana



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: DTR - Define the Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, schoolgirl crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daturana/pseuds/daturana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maya and riley have been thinking just a little too much. </p><p>or</p><p>maya and riley realize they've been more than just best friends all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overthinking

"Maya, we need to talk."  
"Oh my god are you breaking up with me-" Maya Hart joked.  
"No, no," Riley smiled to herself at the little joke. Maya had no idea what she was thinking. "Kinda the opposite."  
"Wait, what."  
"I've never had a friendship quite like this with anybody else."  
"Well, duh. We're best friends."  
"Maya, I know you're afraid of change, but change your perspective for a split second?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you my girlfriend?"  
"... Hold on, honey."  
Riley caressed Maya's cheek and gently grazed her fingers along her chin. "I don't think I can."  
"I need you to carefully articulate every single word." Maya wasn't stupid. She had an idea of where this was leading, but she wanted to be one hundred percent sure so there was no room for error.  
"Okay, fine." Riley agreed. "I think the way we talk and the way we act and the way we hold each other is not completely platonic or at least not only. I think I like you more than I consciously know and I think that if you were a boy or if I was a boy it would be completely expected for us to be more than just friends and my mom and your mom would joke about us getting married and having kids of our own. Do you feel it?"  
"Honestly, pumpkin, I thought I was the only one having this revelation. Guess you're not as naive as I thought?"  
"Can we not change nothin' but the fact that I want you to my galentine forever?"  
"I honestly can't believe you just said that."  
Maya latched onto Riley's slender fingers and brought them to her lips - just like all those play-dates before where Maya dressed in knightly garb to save the princess. "Oh."  
"No no no no no, I mean- galentine? _Really?_ Chump."

"Maya, I don't want to make this a big deal."  
"Ya kinda are by just mentioning it, chumpy chump chump." Maya teased, but then added, "but, eh, you make everything a big deal by default so, actually, it's nothing if everything's big... right? Crap."  
"Anyway, I want there to be no change in our relationship, you know? Just me, you, holding hands all normal, slip a kiss or two in there- it'll be so gradual."  
"Blurring the lines of friendship and romance, got it."  
"Exactly."  
"We wouldn't have anniversaries, though."  
"Crap. You're right. How do you celebrate something if you don't know when it started?"  
"Just say we've been together for seven years strong. We were pretty gay back then."

Riley glanced at their surroundings and the bay window and back at her best friend in front of her. "This is our safe place and I want our first kiss to be right here too."  
Maya nodded and scooted closer, tucking her legs criss-cross applesauce to mimic Riley beside her. "Would you like to do the honors, m'lady, or shall I?"  
Riley giggled, reaching to grasp Maya's hands, "On three, I kiss you and you kiss me."

And they did.


End file.
